Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Bloodiest Vendetta
Plot Bloodiest Vendetta (流血のヴェンデッタ Buurudiesto Vu-endetta) Is a fanmade part of Jojo's bizarre Adventure, within the Jojo's Oscillated Odyssey Universe. It takes place after the universe resets in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heaven Effect, and takes place before the events of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates. One day a man wakes up without his memories, Jikite Saijin, he's called. At least,that's what he calls himself. See, he has no memory of anything in his past, except something about Requiem and Stands. As he finds out later, he is actually a wanted serial killer, wanted throughout the city of Kyoto, and somewhat all throughout Japan. After Jikite Finds out about his crimes, he goes throughout all of Japan in order to correct his wrongdoings, and to find the people behind his mysterious circumstances, which is actually the Yakuza. From Bounty Hunters, Government officials, Ex-Yakuza, Yakuza and People seeking Vengeance, It seems Jikite will never be able to get a break. Him and His stand, 「'Envy Me'」seeks to shine the light of redemption, allies and enemies alike being created along the way. Characters Groups/Associations Within Bloodiest Vendetta, there are a number of enemy groups, cults and associations looking to take out Jikite or help him. There are as follows: Races In Japan, recent spottings of new, subspecies have been found. These are as follow: Major Fights & Events (No death Spoilers will be given!) Prologue (Chapter 1, 2) Jikite Saijin V.S Josefumi Kujo (Chapters 3, 4, 5) Jikite Saijin V.S Kira Yoshikage (Chapter 10, 11, 12) '' ''Jiki,Kira, & Josefumi meet Zora Amazaki (13, 14) Jikite, Kira, Zora, & Josefumi V.S Kanjo Ryoku (Chapter 15, 16, 17) Kanjo Ryoku V.S Shokin Kasegi (Chapter 18) Shokin Kasegi Is Taken In (Chapter 19) Vendetta Vanguards Meet's King's Crossing (Chapter 19) Coltrane Amazaki's Stand is shown for the First time (Chapter 21) Vendetta Vanguards Meet Tantei Shojo (Chapter 22) Tantei Interrogates Shokin Kasegi (Chapter 23) Vendetta Vanguards Find Yomiuri Shimbun Newspaper (Chapter 24) Vendetta Vanguards V.S Webb Brothers (Chapter 26, 27, 28, 29) Ko Cult Abducts Chisana Nanoko (Chapter 30) Vendetta Vanguard Vs Ko Brothers (Chapter 31, 32, 33, 34) Coltrane Kidnaps Tantei Shojo (Chapter 37) Yakuza Finds Yomiuri Shimbun Newspaper Headquarters (Chapter 39) Kira Yoshikage And Kanjo Ryoku Vs Jiyo Jimbutsu (Chapter 41, 42) Entire Brando Fellowship V.S The Yakuza (Chapter 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48) '' ''Michaelangelo Brando V.S Coltrane Amazaki (Chapter 43, 44) Mavie Versus V.S Chin Kanwaku (45, 46) Zariel And Ezekiel V.S Coltrane Amazaki (47, 48) Speedwagon Foundation Breaks Up The Gang War (49) Kirenia Josei is Initiated into the Speedwagon Foundation (Chapter 49) Vendetta Vanguards Find Holy-Joestar-Kira (Chapter 50) Ammon Avdol Training Kirenia Josei (Chapter 51) Gokai Womaneku And Chin Kanwaku Vs Vendetta Vanguards (Chapter 52, 53, 54) Vendetta Vanguards Meet Ammon Avdol, Who holds the requiem Arrow (Chapter 55) Coltrane Learns About Heaven (Chapter 55) Vendetta Vanguards (Except for Jikite)'' V.S Coltrane Amazaki (Chapter 56,57,58) '' Jikite Achieves Requiem (Chapter 59) Coltrane Achieves Heaven (Chapter 59) Jikite Saijin And Envy Me Requiem V.S Coltrane Over Heaven And Epistrophy (Chapter 60, 61, 62, 63) Jikite Finds Out who He is (Chapter 65) Epilogue (Chapter 66, 67, 68) Chapters (To Be Added) Category:Jojo's Oscillated Odyssey